percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 13
Chapter 13 The weather returned to normal as soon as the last of the Frost giant disappeared, the clouds cleared up and the wind died down. It was a cool day and the snow and ice was still on the ground. Megan had put her weapons away and just looked at the snow around here. “Do you like snow,” I asked her, but she jumped at the sound of my voice. I had never seen her space out like that. “Oh, sorry about spacing out like that; I use to live down in Virginia before I moved to Camp Half-Blood. I use to watch the snow fall on TV and sometimes it would fall outside, but never enough to stick. Even when I moved to camp, a magical barrier keeps most form of weather from entering. This is the first time I have ever seen snow fall like this. Kind of funny considering it is in my name.” “In your name,” I asked her not sure what she meant. “Are you serious? I guess I never introduced myself. My name is Megan Snow. Kind of like the snow owl, just like my mother’s symbol is an owl. “Nice name,” I responded, “It matches you perfectly. With your looks you could blend right in to a field of snow.” She blushed a little at this comment, but a second later Karena hit me in the face with a snowball and called to us. “Hey you love birds, the door is about to open. Hurry up or we will be stuck here for another day.” “Shut up Karena, we’re coming,” she said as her face turned a uncharacteristic shade of pink. She started walking toward Karena as I was on the ground recovering from her surprise attack. I got to my feet walking through the snow back to the doorway. We started walking down the long hall and Karena said something about us being about halfway there. I was wondering what this place looked like because Megan and Karena hadn’t given much information about it. As I tried to picture a place in my mind, my foot got stuck on something. I looked down and my foot was wrapped in some kind of silk. I reached down to try and untangle myself but the thread was as strong as steel. “Everyone freeze,” Karena said as she pulled out her whip and boomerang. “When did you pick up your boomerang?” I asked her. I hadn’t picked it up when carrying her and Megan wasn’t in any shape to notice. “It’s a boomerang; it always comes back to me. Your hammer probably does the same thing. Now would be a good time to pull that thing out,” she told me as she stood ready to fight off something. I could hear a noise coming from deep in the shadows. “What has been caught in my web; a child of Athena perhaps?” came a voice. I turned to Megan to see if she could tell us what it was, but she was on the ground, her hands on her ears saying something about spiders. “Karena, something is wrong with Megan, she isn’t moving and I can’t get to her,” I called to her. “She is a child of Athena; they have a fear of spiders. It’s a long story that I’ll tell you about later. Here take this,” she said as she ran to the fall and tossed me a torch. I grabbed it out of the air and used the flames to burn the silk thread. It may have been impossible for me to break, but it burned pretty easily. “So, a child of Athena has wondered into my web, this will be a treat. It has been so long since I’ve been able to taste a brat of that goddess.” Chapter 14: No One Gets Left Behind [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins